Falling In Love: Deleted Scene
by Kraft58
Summary: A deleted scene from "Falling In Love" Chapter 7: Mates for Life. It is my first shot at a Lemon, or Lime story.


_**Author's note:**_

_This is a deleted scene from "Falling In Love" Chapter 7, Mates for Life. It was removed to avoid a rated M ranking, and because it majorly bogged down the plot of the chapters… as important as this scene is, I felt it wasn't necessarily a thing that needed to be shown. _

_Since this is the first attempt I ever did at a lemon. It only stood to reason that it wasn't the best one that I ever did. I was still really uncomfortable with the whole thing, and I walked away really unsatisfied with the final product I posted. It was always in the back of my mind that when I got the chance, I would ultimately come back and fix the problems I found within this scene, so I could make it the best that I could. _

_With the help of BluJet the MacawHawk, I finally got that chance, so thank you. As always I ask that you leave your comments and reviews in the review section. I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Deleted Scene**_

_**Mating Scene**_

Delicate waves of moon beams drifted in through the sky light casting a dim glow throughout the entire chamber. The breeding room seemed to rest content, becoming lost forever in time, like an undiscovered sanctuary undisturbed by any creature or human that happened to be near. The sound of crickets chirping echoed in through the ventilation system, giving off the false impression that the room was a vast jungle. In reality, it was manmade and constructed for a single purpose – a purpose that was about to be carried out.

Blu and Jewel stared into each other's eyes. Like motionless statues they formed peaceful smiles as they enjoyed each other's company. Their bodies shined like diamonds, catching the attention of the other bird. Jewel had never noticed Blu's body change in the moon light before. She stared in awe, her jaw hung low. As for Blu, this would have been the third time he had witnessed such a miracle of nature, but still he stood in admiration.

"You are so beautiful," he said swallowing a lump in his throat. He would have said more, but Jewel's wing went to his beak, silencing him.

"Now isn't the time to talk, Pet." She smiled. "I just want to be with you... without any thoughts, or conversations, no fear, or domestic status... just you and me sitting in the moonlight."

Jewel seated herself upon the ground and beckoned Blu to sit with a wave of her wing. She smiled as he obliged and wrapped his wings around her mid-section.

I bet Tulio will be happy. He really wanted us to do this. Blu thought to himself. He eyed the camera surprised that wasn't pointing in their direction.

Maybe he is giving us some privacy. Blu smiled. That would really help move things alone.

"Um, Jewel..." Blu began, toying with his wings a little nervously. "I wish I could tell you-"

Jewel pulled him into the longest, most passionate kiss of his life. She wrapped her wings around him. Both macaws became lost in the moment. Blu closed his eyes, and blushed inwardly. He knew they had already kissed twice before, but this one seemed much more intense. Much more romantic than he ever would have thought possible.

After a few moments both macaws pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes. Blu's was a soulful brown. Jewel's a sweet sapphire colour. Both macaws smiled at each other for a moment before either decided to speak.

"Wow," Jewel blushed, "Where did that come from? That really wasn't like me at all."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Blu asked nervously, "I mean we could wait if you don't want to-"

Jewel silenced him again by placing her wing against his beak. She shook her head and eyed the star strewn night sky visible through the sky light.

"There will never be a time that I'll fully be ready." She said. "But as I said, when I'm with you there is no doubt, there is no fear. You complete me in every single way."

"But..." Blu began to protest but fell silent.

"No, there are no buts. Like Rafael said, there is only one way to get over your fear of doing something, and that is to face it head on."

"I really don't think this qualifies," Blu objected, "I mean this can't be taken back. What if something should happen?"

"Then we'll face it together... remember what I told you that day aboard the airplane. We'll figure this out together, I meant it then and I mean it now."

Before Blu could object again, she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Blu found himself acting upon instinct this time. He wrapped his wings around her, and lowered her to the ground. Both macaws peered at the camera. They hoped the humans weren't watching.

"Let's go, Pet." She grinned. "Let's get this over with."

"Over with?" Blu arched a curious eyebrow. He spread his wings and rolled Jewel onto her stomach. "What is that supposed to mean."

Jewel didn't bother to reply. She forced herself back onto her back and pulled Blu downwards. They eyed each other for a couple of moments, she formed a wicked smile.

"Should I really tell you? Or should I show you?" She teased, "I think the latter would be a lot more romantic and fun."

Before Blu could respond, Jewel wrapped her talons around his legs, and her wings around his neck. She pulled him downwards, pulling him into a kiss he could not escape from.

Blu could feel the warmth of her breath as she opened her beak, she moaned as he followed suit.

"Oh, Blu!" She said, "You are such a good kisser."

The male macaw went bright red in the face. He needed no second bidding. The minute he heard her moan his name, every hormone in his body came alive. Without a second's delay, he slid his cloacal into hers. He began to thrust soft at first till he got used to the wet innards of his love. The tingling sensation sent pleasurable chills down his spine.

"Yes, that's it," Jewel moaned, "Harder Blu... harder, harder!"

Blu was more than happy to comply. With all of his strength he thrust his cloacal into hers. The sensation seemed to fill both macaws with pleasure.

Jewel screamed Blu's name as he grabbed her sides and began to swing himself around in a circular motion. Once, twice, three times, he swung himself around. His Cloaca sinking in for deeper penetration.

"Mmmmmm – mmmmmmm" Jewel moaned.

Blu reached his peak, climaxing right then and there. He frowned, falling to the floor. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"How was that?" He asked.

Jewel let out an exasperated sigh. She fell to the ground. Not bothering to reply. She lay struggling to catch her breath from something so exciting. She couldn't believe in such a short time they managed to come this far.

"Blu," she smiled turning to him after a couple of minutes. "Do you mind if tonight, I use you as a pillow?"

Blu nodded his head. He could see that she still remained a tiny bit fearful from the events which transpired earlier that evening. He laid himself back and peered up through the skylight.

"Sure," he mumbled. "I just want you to be comfortable."

* * *

# # #

* * *

Jewel awakened much earlier that morning than ever before. Through half open eyes she peered out at the waking world. It seemed to rest under its soft grey veil which fluttered in through the skylight above them. It filtered through the artificial jungle casting a sense of serene and loneliness throughout the breeding chamber. The events from the previous night still hung on her memory. The whole mating thing seemed new to her, but she could not deny that it was fun, and full of nothing but their commitment, compassion, and love for one another.

She shifted her attention to her mate, the blue feathered macaw who still remained fast asleep. She hadn't moved a muscle all night since they both drifted off together. She lay, resting on his chest. Content for the first time with her lot in life. She knew now where she belonged. She belonged with him. She wouldn't trade that for anything else in the world.  
A mischievous glimmer shined in her eyes as she leaned in close. She didn't want to move off his chest, nor did she want to make any sort of sound which might happen to wake him... not till she made her move anyways. Closer and closer she leant in, planting a passionate kiss on the ends of his beak. She could feel him instinctively move his beak into an open position. She wasn't sure on the reason. It could have been because he dreamt about her, or it could be because he could still feel her deep in his subconscious.

"You're aware that I'm still here, aren't you, Pet?" she queried. "Please tell me you are going to wake up soon. I would love to watch the sunrise with you."

The first few rays of sunlight stirred Blu from his peaceful slumber. He studied his position for a moment before remembering the events from the night before. His body snuggled up close to Jewel, his wing wrapped gently around her. He formed a smile and watched her breathing. She seemed much more at ease now. Her chest bobbed up and down, her snoring filled his ears.


End file.
